


Нет дыма без огня

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, parenting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Однажды Джон вернулся слишком рано.





	Нет дыма без огня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в апреле 2009 для Lauriel на заявку "порог, телефон, Саманта"

Вернувшись с охоты затемно, Джон тихо, чтобы не разбудить сыновей, открыл дверь, да так и замер на пороге. В неверном свете работающего без звука телевизора происходящее на диване шокировало его настолько, что он выронил телефон, экраном которого подсвечивал себе у замочной скважины. Трубка глухо стукнулась об пол, но ни Дин, ни, господи боже, Сэм этого не услышали. Под бешеный набат сердца и ритмичный скрип пружин старого дивана Джон еще с минуту смотрел на то, как пляшут цветные блики на покрытой потом спине сидящего верхом Сэма, как его влажные, давно не видавшие ножниц лохмы метут по плечам, и безуспешно пытался собрать мысли в кучу.   
\- Сэмми… - выдохнул Дин, цепляясь за острые коленки, - Сэмми…  
Больше Джон не выдержал. Хлопнув дверью, он вышел на крыльцо и тяжело опустился на облезлые доски у стены. Глаза жгло, дыхание застряло в горле. Он несколько раз ударил кулаком по полу, сбивая костяшки и радуясь этой боли.   
Дверь открылась и перед ним оказался старший сын, встрепанный, в криво застегнутой рубашке, и… девчонка с неопрятной стрижкой. Долговязая тощая девушка с длинными крепкими ногами бегуньи в коротких джинсовых шортах. Тонкая майка плотно обхватывала ее маленькие дерзкие грудки. Кажется, еще никогда в жизни Джон не испытывал такого облегчения.  
\- Я провожу Саманту, пап, - сказал Дин и потянул свою подружку за руку.   
* * *   
Через месяц Сэм заявил, что уезжает в Стэнфорд, и Джон сделал все, чтобы ему долго не захотелось вернуться.


End file.
